Pressure regulating valves such as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. Hei. 1-178285, exist as pressure regulating valves for reducing pressure of gases. Such pressure-reducing valves are configured from a pressure regulating spring, a piston moving within a cylinder, a valve element, and a return spring etc. Between the piston and cylinder is then sealed using a U-shaped seal.